Facebook Chaos: Bleach Style
by senshi moon
Summary: Bleach characters and their Facebooks featuring many, many other anime. Also with plans to kidnap babies and kill people? What is this nonsense? Warning: there are going to be pairings! Rated T for some...underlying meanings... Chapter 3: Inoue Orihime
1. Kurosaki Ichigo

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

In a relationship with **Kuchiki Rukia**.

Rivals with **Abarai Renji, Madarame Ikkaku, and many others that Facebook lost count.**

Best friends with **Yasutora Sado (Chad)** and **Arisawa Tatsuki**.

... &... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&...

 **Kurosaki Ichigo** posted on December 29, 20XX at 17:54

New Years is coming! I'm just glad the War is over. Anyway, I can't wait to spend the whole day with my family and my Ray of Light.

 ** _Honda Tohru, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Nara Shikamaru, Usui Takumi, and 1,947 others like this._**

Comments

 ** _Abarai Renji_**

*smirks* Ray of Light? Are you trying to hide her from Kuchiki-taichou? If that's the case, then you're terrible at it. Just look at your relationship status! And your previous posts!

436 people like this.

 ** _Nara Shikamaru_**

*sighs* Families are so troublesome...

89 people like this.

 ** _Nara Temari_**

*emits angry aura*...Shikamaru...

107 people like this.

 ** _Usui Takumi_**

Have a wonderful New Years. *smirks* Make sure you treat her well, Ichigo. Just like I do with my **Misa-chan**... If you know what I mean. ;)

593 people like this.

 ** _Usui Misaki_**

*blushes* Usui!

64 people like this.

 ** _Tsukiyomi Ikuto_**

Have a great New Years. More importantly, when are you guys getting married? We've been waiting for 10 years.

360 people like this.

 ** _Tsukimori Len_**

If you guys need any musical entertainment for your wedding, the Kahoko and I will gladly put a piece together for you.

79 people like this.

 ** _Kuchiki Byakuya_**

Scatter...

605 people like this.

 ** _Kurosaki Ichigo_**

B-Byakuya?!

45 people like this.

 ** _Kuchiki Byakuya_**

Sebonzakura...

760 people like this.

 ** _Aizen Sosuke_**

Exactly as planned.

1,974 people like this.

* * *

Aizen Sosuke smirked at the computer screen. Everything was going exactly as he had planned it. He knew Kuchiki Byakuya did not know about Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia's relationship. Thus, he made sure that Kuchiki Byakuya lingered in Kurosaki Ichigo's profile to find out about it...and then beat him up. Yep. Everything was going exactly as planned.

"What are you doing with my computer?!" Grimmjow barked at Aizen. When he found out that Aizen Sosuke was in his room using his computer, he immediately sprinted into the room.

Aizen completely ignored him as he continued surfing through this social network.

"HEY!" Grimmjow yelled as he grabbed Aizen by the collar. "I asked you a question! ANSWER IT"

Aizen smirked more as he began bringing his hand to Grimmjow's arm. "Looking at it... Would you like to know anything else?"

Grimmjow widened his eyes and immediately let Aizen go. "F-FINE! SEE IF I CARE!" With that, Grimmjow angrily stepped out of his room. HIS room...

Aizen chuckled as he sat back down and continued going through Kurosaki Ichigo's profile and came to a certain post that had a certain _someone_ comment... Now this put Aizen in a...more favorable mood.

* * *

 **Kurosaki Ichigo** posted on December 19, 20XX at 18:49

Well. Christmas is coming soon, and I'm stuck shopping with **Rukia**. Ugh. I swear, if I hear "Chappy" one more time, she is so going to get it!...

 _ **Sohma Shigure, Uchiha Madara, Aizen Sosuke, Lelouch Lamperouge, and 1,296 others like this.**_

Comments

 _ **Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**_

Oh? You're finally going to get laid?

1,590 people like this.

 _ **Kurosaki Isshin**_

My SON! You are going to become a man very soon?! *o*

253 people like this.

 ** _Kirigakure Shura_**

Oh! Congrats, handsome! What's the baby's name going to be? ;)

960 people like this.

 _ **Uchiha Madara**_

That baby will be powerful...

1,113 people like this.

 _ **Ichimaru Gin**_

Sorry, **Madara-san** ~! I already have a plan.

924 people like this.

 _ **Tezuka Kunimitsu**_

...Yudan sezou ni ikou...

1,356 people like this.

* * *

Uchiha Madara frowned at Ichimaru Gin's comment. Hm. So the bastard planned to kidnap Ichigo and Rukia's baby before he could? Not on his watch.

Before he could even think further, Madara's phone rang. He looked at the phone screen and narrowed his eyes when he saw the caller id. Madara answered it.

"What do you want?" he immediately asked.

 _"My... Is that a way to treat a fellow God?"_

Madara twitched. "You have no right to call yourself a god when you could barely take over a small town."

 _"What's got you in a sour mood? That Gin is going to kidnap that unborn baby before you could, or that he already has the plan set up before you?"_

Madara remained silent...

 _"So you are... He's planning to include you in your plan... You knew that right?"_

Even though he knew Aizen could not see him, Madara narrowed his eyes. Such a liar. "Yeah. Sure he was."

 _"Hahahaha... You do not believe me... It's fine... For now... Meet us on December 31st at the place... Yes. That place."_

With that, Aizen Sosuke hanged up, leaving Madara with his thoughts...

* * *

 **Kurosaki Ichigo** posted on December 11, 20XX at 5:25

That stupid dad of mine woke me up at 5:00 in the morning! AT 5:00! Who does that?! Great... There's nothing to do at this hour... AND I CAN'T GO BACK TO SLEEP!

 ** _Mephisto Pheles, Yukimura Seiichi, Mizael the Barian, Toudo Akira, and 1,098 people like this._**

Comments

 _ **Yamada Hanatarou**_

Rukia-san isn't up? Maybe she could keep you company...

1,935 people like this.

 _ **Soul**_

^Woah! That was so direct yet indirect!

814 people like this.

 _ **Yamada Hanatarou**_

Huh? What do you mean Soul-san?

25 people like this.

 ** _Matsumoto Rangiku_**

Ooooh! Good one, Hanatarou-kun! Maybe their sexual desires will be heated if they're in a vulnerable state!

1,833 people like this.

 ** _Hinamori Amu_**

Ugh! -_- I know how you feel! A stupid cat ( **Ikuto** ) won't let me sleep...

514 people like this.

 _ **Kallen Kozouki**_

I'm appalled by the amount of couples who are already at that stage.

2,034 people like this.

* * *

Matsumoto Rangiku laughed at the comments on Kurosaki Ichigo's status. She never knew that Hanatarou could have a dirty mind! Oh my gosh! This is the best she has seen so far!

Rangiku continued scrolling up and narrowed her eyes when she came to a certain post. Especially when she saw a certain someone comment on it.

"Planning on stealing Kurosaki and Kuchiki's unborn baby? Huh... You will not-" Rangiku stopped muttering to herself when she heard her phone ring.

When she looked at the caller id, she growled and hanged up the phone, not even answering it. Not even five seconds had passed when her phone rang again.

"UGH! Stupid... Stupid...!" She hanged up again. And the same thing happened. Finally, after Rangiku took out the batteries of her phone, she went back to surfing through Ichigo's profile. Until she felt arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Now... Why are you ignoring my calls?"

Rangiku narrowed her eyes, trying not to give in into his warm arms. "You are planning to kidnap the baby... I do not want to be part of the plan..."

Ichimaru Gin chuckled. "Who said I was planning to include you?"

"Why else would you call me?" Rangiku shot back.

"To wish you a Happy New Years perhaps..."

Rangiku remained silent. Was he really here just to do that? "I do not believe you..."

Even though she could not see him, Rangiku knew he was smirking. "Believe this..."

Before she could even blink, she was spun around and lips were upon her lips. She could not even enjoy the kiss because he had suddenly pulled away.

"Happy New Years... Rangiku..." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto** posted on **Kurosaki Ichigo** 's Wall on November 10, 20XX at 10:34

YO! I heard you'll be joining us soon, but for now, enjoy it the best you can! Take care and finish strong! Dattebayo!

 _ **Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Uzumaki Hinata, Echizen Ryoma, and 3,996 people like this.**_

Comments

 _ **Inuyasha**_

Stop lingering **Naruto** and come join us.

644 people like this.

 ** _Kikumaru Eiji_**

NOOOOOO! Naruto!

109 people like this.

 _ **Roy Mustang**_

I would have liked to continue with my **Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye**. But good things must come to an end.

992 people like this.

 ** _Fudo Yusei_**

Omedetto, Naruto-san.

48 people like this.

 _ **Hatake Kakashi**_

...What are you doing on Facebook?

2,458 people like this.

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto**_

K-Kakashi-sensei?! You have a Facebook?! Since when?!

549 people like this.

 ** _Hatake Kakashi_**

Since you were in your mother's womb.

2,991 people like this.

 ** _Shinji Hirako_**

HEY! That's my line! You stole it!

1,398 people like this.

 _ **Hatake Kakashi**_

I merely copied it. I am the Copy Ninja after all.

888 people like this.

 ** _Death the Kid_**

^Your likes, Kakashi-sensei! YOUR LIKES! THE SYMMETRY!

887 people like this.

 ** _Lelouch Lamperouge_**

You went beyond what lies in the future. Congratulations, **Naruto**. We shall meet each other in the near future.

4,003 people like this.

* * *

Shinji Hirako twitched at the Copy Ninja's post. Really... REALLY?! He could not even enjoy the various posts of Kurosaki Ichigo because of that damn comment!

"Damn you, Kakashi... Ugh... What am I doing...? I'll get over- OOF!"

Before Shinji could finish his sentence, he found himself on the ground, holding his face. Shinji did not even have to look to knew who hit him.

"ARGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HIYORI?!"

Hiyori stuck her tongue out. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE INTERNET AND LALLYING ABOUT?! GET YOUR BUTT UP AND BEGIN TRAINING!"

As Shinji was not in a mood to argue, he just stood up and grunted, "Fine... OOF!" He got hit again.

"WHY ARE YOU AGREEING SO EASILY?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DISAGREE!"

And the two kept arguing and arguing all the way to New Years day... Just kidding, they stopped hours later...

* * *

 **Well. That ends chapter 1 of the Facebook chaos that's about to happen. XD Yep. This is featuring many, many anime. I kept it under the Bleach tab because I will only be writing about the Bleach characters' profiles. I hope you guys don't mind. That being said, I don't own ANY of the anime characters mentioned in this story or Facebook. I'm sorry if this was terrible. Another thing: I really don't know when this is set on. I mean, every single anime has a different timeline, and I can't compare all of them and try to parallel them all. (I mean, I could, but that's WAY too much time.) If you guys have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. Next chapter, Kuchiki Rukia!**


	2. Kuchiki Rukia

**Kuchiki Rukia**

In a relationship with **Kurosaki Ichigo**.

Rivals with **Riruka Dokugamine**.

Best friends with **Abarai Renji**.

... &... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&...

 **Kuchiki Rukia** posted on January 3, 20XX at 8:21

 **Ichigo** is such a pain in the butt.

 ** _Higurashi Kagome, Usui Misaki, Winry Rockbell, Yagami Light, and 1,023 others like this._**

Comments

 _ **Kurosaki Karin**_

Yeah. He is. I would know.

691 people like this.

 _ **Usui Misaki**_

I know how you feel! Damn **Usui**!

34 people like this.

 _ **Fujioka Haruhi**_

Reminds me of a certain idiot I have to deal with...

174 people like this.

 _ **Yagami Light**_

As a fellow "Light", I'll kill him for you if he's that much of a pain.

839 people like this.

 _ **L Lawliet**_

^You're dead.

980 people like this.

 _ **Yagami Light**_

So are you.

657 people like this.

 ** _Milly Ashford_**

WAIT! I thought Yagami Light was a girl! She's not?!

999 people like this.

 ** _Hitachiin Hikaru_**

You've got the wrong "Light".

1,442 people like this.

 _ **Hanazono Hikari**_

Yeah... There are so many "Light"s...

1,887 people like this.

 _ **Yagami Hikari**_

You got that right.

1,554 people like this.

 _ **Hino Rei**_

I'm going to go blind from all the "Light"s...

1,349 people like this.

 ** _Takashima Kei_**

Oh? You guys already went there? ;) Nice way to start the New Years.

2,298 people like this.

* * *

Ichigo scowled at the post Rukia made about him. Well, not really at the post itself but the comments! Who the heck is Takashima Kei?! And Yagami Light?! Why the heck does Rukia have friends like this?!

"Hey Ichigo!" Rukia called as she walked in his room. "What do you-" Rukia stopped mid-sentence when she saw Ichigo looking at his computer screen. She walked over, put a hand on his shoulder, and looked at what he was looking at.

"Care to explain?" Ichigo angrily asked, turning his head so he could be face to face with Rukia, their noses touching, their breaths fanning their faces.

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him. "You are a pain in the butt."

"I don't mean _that_ ," Ichigo gritted. "I mean, why are you friends with a killer?!"

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Kira? Of course I'm friends with Kira. He's a fellow lieutenant."

Ichigo's eye twitched. "Not that Kira! The other one! Yagami Light!"

"...Yagami Light is a gi-"

"Not Yagami Hikari! Yagami Light! From Death Note!" Ichigo interrupted, exasperated.

"...That Yagami Light is dead," Rukia pointed out.

"So are Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Yet somehow, they're alive," Ichigo retorted.

"Okay. Your point?" Rukia asked, getting impatient.

Ichigo remained silent and stared at her. He remained silent for a long time that Rukia became worried. Rukia searched his eyes for an answer, but before she could voice her thoughts, Ichigo pecked her lips.

"He's not going to kill me is he?"

Rukia chuckled, rolled her eyes, and pressed her lips to his. She broke off after a few seconds. "No. He won't. I'll make sure. Besides... We're already dead..."

Ichigo smirked and gently pushed her lips once more onto his. This time, it lasted very long. "That's true."

* * *

 **Kuchiki Rukia** posted on December 31, 20XX at 23:50

It's almost a new year! I'm glad Nii-sama agreed to come to the World of the Living to spend it with **Ichigo** 's family.

 ** _L Lawliet, C.C., Okumura Yukio, Yagami Hikari, and 902 people like this._**

Comments

 _ **Abarai Renji**_

You always amaze me, Rukia... Especially after he beat up him up badly... Ouch...

965 people like this.

 _ **Echizen Ryoma**_

Mada mada dane.

544 people like this.

 _ **Sesshomaru**_

I send my condolences **Kuchiki Byakuya**.

1,397 people like this.

 _ **Otori Kyouya**_

Hm. Did you use _those_ tactics to convince your brother? X)

1,010 people like this.

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke**_

Have fun, Rukia. Give my regards to your brother and fiancee.

919 people like this.

 ** _Mashiro Rima_**

'_' Since when has **Uchiha Sasuke** been alive?

560 people like this.

 ** _Fujisaki Nagihiko_**

Since you stopped reading the manga at Volume 40.

833 people like this.

 _ **Unohana Retsu**_

I'm glad I was able to be of assistance. ^_^

489 people like this.

 ** _Okumura Rin_**

Woah. I'm glad I'm not in any of these anime...

1,872 people like this.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya blinked at the ridiculous comments these...people were putting on his beloved sister's status! Well, but he's glad that Sesshomaru sent condolences. Spending New Years with the brat's family was not as terrible as he thought it was going to be, but at least he had made his sister happy. That is all that matters. He then turned to his right and stared at the picture of Hisana.

"Hisana... I know you're proud of our sister... She's growing up so fast..."

* * *

 **C.C.** posted on **Kuchiki Rukia** 's Wall on December 30, 20XX at 14:19

Hey. I love Shinigami powers. I hope you make good use of the geass. Happy New Years and Happy Early Birthday.

 _ **Takeuchi Sora, Nara Temari, Izumi Curtis, Mizuki Kotori, and 2,558 people like this.**_

Comments

 _ **Olivier Mira Armstrong**_

Equivalent Exchange at its finest.

818 people like this.

 _ **Kamishiro Rio**_

Nice! Make sure you guys use them to the fullest! Care to share with me? ;)

337 people like this.

 ** _Makino Ruki_**

Congratulations to you both. I will make use of those powers as well. They're quite enjoyable actually.

629 people like this.

 ** _Akiyama Ryo_**

R-Ruki?!

1,238 people like this.

 ** _Edward Elric_**

...Why did it suddenly start getting cold?

1,950 people like this.

* * *

Aizen Sosuke smirked at the status C.C. posted on Kuchiki Rukia's status a while ago.

"Exactly as planned. Soon, that baby will be mine... Kurosaki Ichigo... Kuchiki Rukia... You better watch out..."

Meanwhile... In Karakura Town...

"A-ACHOO!" Ichigo and Rukia simultaneously sneezed as the Kurosaki family was having dinner at the table. Of course, their sneezes caused for the family to stare at them.

"Wow. I never knew couples could sneeze simultaneously," Karin smugly commented.

"MY SON! MY THIRD DAUGHTER! SO YOU GUYS REALLY WENT THERE?! THE GRANDKIDS ARE COMING MISA-" Before he could finish, Karin kicked him in the face. Isshin fell over hard on the floor.

"Shut up, old man. It was probably a coincidence."

"But it's a really coincidental coincidence then," Yuzu remarked.

"It's nothing," Ichigo scoffed as he continued eating.

"Yeah. Nothing to worry about," Rukia added. She also continued eating.

The two sisters stared at them for a while before they continued eating as well. Nothing to worry about...

* * *

 **Well, here is chapter 2! Yeah. I had to write in to make it look as if the characters spoke about the comments thing. Yes. This means that the first chapter is rewritten. Well, not rewritten, but dialogue is added. You guys could read it whichever way you want it to: either with the dialogue or without it. I don't care. However, there is a plot now, in case you haven't noticed. So you guys could look forward to that and read it with. Like I said, your preference. Would you guys like to know the plot? I mean, the plot is there. It is just that people like to be told directly and stuff... So yeah... Sorry for my long rant and the shortness of this chapter. Thanks for reading! Chapter 3: Inoue Orihime!**


	3. Inoue Orihime

**Inoue Orihime**

In a relationship with **Ulquiorra Cifer**.

Best friends with **Arisawa Tatsuki**.

... &... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&... ...&...

 **Inoue Orihime** posted on January 10, 20XX at 4:57

Kuchiki-san's birthday is coming up! I wonder what to get her... Any ideas?

 ** _Auburn Maka, Amane Misa, Tachikawa Mimi, Kuchiki Byakuya, and 896 others like this._**

Comments

 _ **Urahara Kisuke**_

Lingerie. ;)

943 people like this.

 _ **Atobe Keigo**_

A sexy tennis outfit. Make sure it shows a lot of leg.

1,502 people like this.

 _ **Izayoi Aki**_

Hair clips.

54 people like this.

 _ **Echizen Ryoma**_

A tennis racket and tennis shoes. She told me that both of hers were damaged.

107 people like this.

 _ **Kallen Kozouki**_

Get her a Knightmare. She and Ichigo would make a pretty good battle team. Well, not that they aren't now.

622 people like this.

 _ **Ulquiorra Cifer**_

...Why are you up so early?

1,034 people like this.

* * *

 **Inoue Orihime** posted on January 8, 20XX at 10:58

Ulquiorra-kun is angry at me... :'(

 _ **Uchiha Sakura, Kuranosuke Shiraishi, Hyuuga Neji, Aizawa Love, and 492 people like this.**_

Comments

 ** _Arisawa Tatsuki_**

Not for long... *fires up battle aura*

1,287 people like this.

 ** _Hyuuga Natsume_**

Che. He must have been angry at something you did.

30 people like this.

 ** _Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez_**

"-kun?" Wow. You're so whipped, **Ulquiorra**.

836 people like this.

 ** _Killer Bee_**

Were you having too much fun, that you did not give him a sun?

80 people like this.

 ** _Killer Bee_**

*son

4,494 people like this.

 ** _Hoshigaki Kisame_**

That's a start, girl. This guy reminds me of **Itachi** so much, it's creepy. If you got him to show that much emotion, then you are one of a kind.

509 people like this.

 ** _Uchiha Itachi_**

Kisame...

1,309 people like this.

 _ **Aizen Sosuke**_

Exactly as planned.

1,955 people like this.

 _ **Kurosaki Ichigo  
**_

Shut up, Aizen.

2,743 people like this

 _ **Kuchiki Rukia**_

Shut up, Aizen.

3,425 people like this.

 ** _Kurosaki Ichigo_**

Oi, midget. I said it first! Delete your comment!

1,246 people like this.

 ** _Kuchiki Rukia_**

Yeah right. I type faster than you! I said it first! And I won't! Why don't you delete yours?!

1,765 people like this.

 ** _Kurosaki Ichigo_**

No. You did not. **Inoue**! Be the verdict!

1,034 people like this.

 ** _Kuchiki Rukia_**

Of course I was first. **Inoue** will prove it! Right, Inoue?!

1,564 peole like this.

 ** _Inoue Orihime_**

Uh... Um... I got to go! Ulquiorra fell down the stairs!

4,213 people like this.

 ** _Yasutora Sado (Chad)_**

...Aren't you guys in the same room? Why are you arguing online?

8,924 people like this.

 _ **Ulquiorra Cifer**_

We don't have any stairs...

9,803 people like this.

* * *

Yasutora Sado blinked at Ichigo and Rukia's banter. These two will argue forever won't they? Surprisingly, they're arguing online. But everyone knows they're living together.

"What's wrong, Sado-san?" Ishida asked as he walked up to Chad. They were currently in school at the computer labs because they needed to finish a project.

"Ichigo and Rukia..."

Ishida furrowed his eyebrows as he leaned in to see what the fuss was about. As he read the comments on Inoue's post, Tatsuki walked in.

"Hey guys! How's the project going?" Tatsuki asked as she took a seat by Chad.

"Hmph. Those two. Really... Do they have to take their banters online?" Ishida snorted.

"Who?" Tatsuki asked.

"Ichigo and Rukia..." Chad answered, again.

Tatsuki smiled and shook her head. "They are such a lively couple! Which really makes me wonder who would win in a fight between them-"

"That's a great idea, girl!"

Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki froze when they heard a new voice join them. Sadly, they recognized that voice. The trio slowly turned around to see Don Kanonji standing at the door.

"Spirits are always with you! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tatsuki twitched, Chad stared, and Ishida closed his eyes.

"K-Kanonj-" Before Ishida could continue, Don Kanonji was already in front of his face.

"Say no more my friend!" Don Kanonji dramatically exclaimed. "I, the Great Don Kanonji, will pit my faithful student and his way-out-of-his-league wife into a battle of life or death!"

The trio sweatdropped. What are they supposed to do now?

"Uh sir," Tatsuki began. "That's not a really good-"

"I must set up the preparations now!" Don Kanonji declared as he completely ignored Tatsuki and left as fast as he arrived.

The three students had no idea what to take of the scene Don Kanonji created. Should they continue with what they were doing or should they-

"HEY! HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT THE DON KANONJI WAS HERE AT OUR SCHOOL?" Keigo exclaimed to the group.

But the group paid no attention to him...

* * *

 **Inoue Orihime** posted on January 7, 20XX at 13:41

I've created a new dish! Unfortunately, Ulquiorra seems to have disappeared. Probably on a mission or something. So, who wants to try my new vinegar red paste bean with leeks and spinach on the inside?

 _ **Kuchiki Rukia, Uzumaki Hinata, Awashima Seri, Hosho Hanon, and 4,262 people like this.**_

Comments

 _ **Kuchiki Rukia**_

 **Ichigo** would. XD I'll be sure to send him soon.

10,034 people like this.

 ** _Awashima Seri_**

I would be honored to taste it. I'm pretty sure Captain **Munakata** would be honored to taste it as well.

2,118 people like this.

 ** _Ichimaru Gin_**

I would like to try it as well, sweetheart. ;) I'll make sure to bring **Rangiku** along as my date as well.

7,944 people like this.

 ** _Munakata Reisi_**

 **Awashima** -kun... Unfortunately, I will be very busy for the rest of the week. I won't be able to attend. Nonetheless, thank you for the kind invitation.

7,490 people like this.

 ** _Kurosaki Ichigo_**

 **Rukia**... How dare you...

10,033 people like this.

 _ **Kuchiki Rukia**_

*smirks* You still have lots to work on.

7,663 people like this.

 _ **Echizen Ryoma**_

...That's my line...

9,357 people like this.

* * *

 **Well, that's it... Sorry for the very, very late update. Thanks to those who reviewed the first two chapters. (I'll make sure to respond to you guys.) I was asked if I wanted to enter this story thingy in a contest. Sadly, I never got around to it because... You know, school. Ew. So we have people planning to kidnap an unborn, unplanned baby and a weirdo trying to set up a match between a couple... Yeah, I'm weird... *sighs* But it's okay. Right? Thank you guys for reading! Next up, Yasutora Sado (Chad)!**


End file.
